When Love Come to Murderer
by Zombie Teddy Bear
Summary: cinta? apakah seorang pembunuh pantas mendapatkan cinta dari orang lain? apakah dengan perasaan itu semuanya bisa terampuni./SasuNaru./


Cahaya rembulan penuh kala malam itu menyeruak memasuki sebuah ruangan dimana memiliki sebuah jendela besar dan tinggi. Cahaya tersebut memperlihatkan sesosok manusia dengan pakaian berwarna hitam tanpa lengan dan rompi putih diluarnya yang sedang berdiri sambil memegang sebuah pedang ditangan kanan dan pistol ditangan kiri. Pedang yang sedang berada digenggamannya tersebut berlumuran cairan dan akhirnya bermuara di wajah seseorang yang tergeletak tanpa nyawa di bawah kakinya.

"_Good Job, _Kyuubi_,"_ ucap seorang pria berambut hitam dengan iris berwarna biru. Ia berdiri diambang pintu sambil melipat kedua tangannya dan tersenyum kepada pria yang sedang berdiri diantara tubuh-tubuh tanpa nyawa di kakinya. Irisnya mendelik, ia melihat pria berjas hitam tersebut kemudian meletakkan pistolnya kedalam sarungnya yang terletak di paha kirinya dan pedangnya ke sarung yang ada dibelakang punggungnya. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya sambil memasangkan topeng yang bertengger dikepala bagian kirinya. "Targetmu kali ini," Pria tersebut sambil melihat tablet yang ada ditangannya. "Ng, ingat dengan Uchiha Itachi?" tanya pria tersebut.

"Hn," jawab pria bernama Kyuubi tersebut.

"Kali ini, dia ingin kau melakukan sesuatu pada adiknya, Uchiha Sasuke," Kyuubi berhenti berjalan saat dia mendengar permintaan kliennya tersebut.

"Aku bukan _baby sitter_, tolak!" jawab Kyuubi sambil membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Hei, jangan asal main tolak begitu saja!" ucap pria dengan setelan jas hitam tersebut.

"Aku tidak mau berurusan dengan anak kecil, itu merepotkan," ucap Kyuubi sambil memandang lurus kearah jalur yang ia lewati. Pria berambut hitam tersebut terdiam kemudian ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Setidaknya kau lihat dulu Uchiha Sasuke ini, aku yakin kau tidak menginginkan orang-orang seperti kita bertambah," Kyuubi berhenti kemudian ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat pria tersebut mengarahkan tabnya pada Kyuubi.

"Kenapa kau begitu peduli pada anak ini?" tanya Kyuubi sambil berjalan mendekati pria tersebut dan mengambil tab yang diberikan pria berjas hitam itu kepadanya.

"Lindungilah anak ini seperti kau melindungiku seperti waktu itu, Kyuubi! Aku mohon! Ini hanya sampai dia bisa menentukan jalan yang baik dan tidak mengikuti jejak kakaknya," pintanya sambil mengerutkan dahi. Kyuubi hanya diam melihat gambar seorang pemuda dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi dan matanya terlihat kosong. "Kau masih ingatkan janjimu dulu!" Kyuubi menghela nafas kemudian ia mengelus kepala pria yang ada dihadapannya tersebut.

"Oke, aku menerimanya," Kyuubi membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju arah pintu dengan pria berjas hitam yang tampak terlihat senang dengan keputusan laki-laki yang masuk kedalam mobil mewah didepan pintu rumah megah tersebut.

_Mission Started =_

* * *

**WHEN LOVE COME TO MURDERER**

**DESCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**STORY : ZOMBIE-CHAN :3 **

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

* * *

"Uzumaki Naruto, salam kenal," seorang pemuda berambut kuning tersenyum lebar kepada teman-teman barunya yang sedang memandang kearahnya dengan ekspresi terkejut melihat kecerian dan aura positif yang dikeluarkan oleh pemuda tersebut. "Kalian bisa memanggilku Naruto, mulai sekarang mohon bantuannya," pemuda tersebut membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Baiklah, Naruto, kamu bisa duduk dibangku kosong itu," tunjuk guru berambut merah tersebut. Naruto melihat kearah bangku kosong yang ada disamping pemuda berambut hitam. Iris birunya beradu dengan iris hitam yang sedang memandang kearahnya dengan tatapan dinginnya dan menusuk. Pemuda itu langsung membuang muka dan membaca buku belajarnya. Naruto terkejut melihat reaksi dari Sasuke tersebut kemudian ia menghela nafasnya dan tersenyum.

"Sepertinya teman sebelah saya ini sedikit brengsek ya Kurenai-sensei," ucap Naruto sambil melipat kedua tangannya dan meletakkannya diatas dadanya. Tampak gurat kekesalan dari wajahnya yang dihiasi oleh tanda lahir dengan tiga garis halus dikedua pipinya. Sasuke yang dapat mendengar hinaan dari Naruto tersebut langsung menaiki kepalanya dan melihat Naruto yang tersenyum dengan gurat kekesalan diwajahnya.

"Siapa yang kau bilang brengsek, Bodoh?" ucap Sasuke datar.

"Ugh," guratan kekesalan bertambah dan tetap senyuman tulus yang dipaksakan itu terpampang diwajahnya. "Kau orang yang kubilang brengsek, Brengsek," jawab Naruto. Sasuke terdiam kemudian ia memandang Naruto dengan tatapan menantang begitupun sebaliknya. Para siswa dan siswi merasakan aura menusuk tersebut dari dua orang yang sedang saling melempar tatapan menantang pada musuhnya tersebut.

"Cukup, Naruto-san, duduklah ditempat dudukmu, jangan bertengkar di mata pelajaran Kurenai-sensei, ingat beliau sedang hamil, cobalah mengerti itu," ucap seorang anak perempuan berambut merah muda sambil berdiri. Dilengan kirinya terdapat scraf dengan tulisan Komite Kedisplinan. Naruto melihat kearah perempuan tersebut kemudian ia beralih kearah Kurenai yang hanya terdiam ditempatnya sambil memegang perutnya yang sudah membesar karena sedang mengandung 5 bulan lamanya, Naruto tersenyum kepada Kurenai dan ia kembali melihat kearah anak perempuan tersebut.

"Haruno Sakura benarkan?" tanya Naruto sambil melihat perempuan yang duduk disamping bangku kosong tempat yang akan menjadi tempat duduk Naruto. Perempuan berambut merah muda tersebut hanya memandang kearah Naruto dengan tatapan kesal dan kembali duduk keatas kursinya. "Baiklah, maafkan saya Sensei, atas kelancangan saya! Nah, bolehkah saya duduk?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk bangkunya. Kurenai tersenyum kemudian ia mempersilahkan Naruto untuk duduk ditempatnya. "Terima kasih Sensei," Naruto berjalan ketempat duduknya diantara Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura. "Huh, tidak salah juga sih kakakmu meninggalkanmu Sasuke," ucap Naruto sambil berbisik dan Sasuke dapat menangkap apa yang dikatakan Naruto kepadanya tersebut. "Ingat kejayaan dari keluarga Uchiha sudah runtuh, semenjak dia membantai keluargamu, Brengsek,"

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya dan melihat kearah Naruto yang menyeringai kearahnya. "Ak...," Sasuke mengulum bibirnya dan membuang wajahnya. 'Bodoh, tahu apa dia tentang keluargaku,' pikir Sasuke sambil meremas tangannya. Naruto tersenyum puas, ia puas mengintimidasi pemuda yang duduk disebelahnya tersebut. 'Aku ingin kekuatan, aku ingin kekuatan untuk membunuhnya,'

Haruno Sakura yang berada disamping Naruto melihat kearah Sasuke yang tampak kurang sehat tersebut kemudian ia melihat kearah Naruto yang sedang memainkan bulpennya dengan jemarinya. Pemuda pirang tersebut bersenandung dengan riang dan membiarkan Sasuke yang tampak terpuruk dengan perkataan dari pemuda pirang tersebut. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya kemudian ia bangkit dari duduknya dan memanggil gurunya.

"Maaf Kurenai-sensei, sepertinya Sasuke tampak kurang sehat," ucap Sakura sambil mengerutkan dahinya. Naruto melihat kearah Sakura kemudian melihat kearah Sasuke yang memandang kearah Sakura dengan wajah kusut.

"Benarkah?" Kurenai melihat kearah Sasuke dan ia terkejut melihat kearah Sasuke yang terlihat kacau tersebut. "Sasuke, lebih baik kamu istirahat saja di klinik," ucap Kurenai sambil mendekati Sasuke yang sedang memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut.

"Tidak usah Sensei, saya baik-baik saja,"

"Wajahmu pucat Sasuke," Kurenai mengerutkan dahinya.

"Saya tidak apa-apa," ucap Sasuke sambil menegakkan tubuhnya dan kembali membaca bukunya. Naruto terdiam melihat Sasuke kemudian ia tersenyum tipis seraya menompang dagunya.

"Baiklah, kalau kamu merasa kurang enak badan bilang langsung, Sasuke!" ucap Kurenai sambil mengerutkan dahinya dan kembali ke depan kelas. "Kita lanjutkan pelajarannya...," ucap Kurenai sambil berjalan ke depan. "Buka buku kalian halan 125!" perintahnya.

"Hei," panggil Naruto sambil membalikkan kepalanya dan menatap Sakura yang langsung melihat kearahnya. "Sepertinya kau cukup dekat dengan Sasuke? Aku hanya minta, kalau kau benar-benar bisa menjaganya, jagalah dia layaknya kau sedang membawa kaca yang mudah kalau tidak?! Aku tidak jamin kalau kau bisa menghirup oksigen untuk satu detik kemudian," ancam Naruto sambil tersenyum penuh penekanan pada Sakura. Perempuan berambut merah muda tersebut terkejut kemudian ia dengan cepat melihat kearah buku teksnya.

'Mengerikan,' pikir Sakura dengan tubuh menggigil ketakutan. Naruto tersenyum puas kemudian ia melirik kearah Sasuke dan memperhatikan pemuda yang sedang memegang kepalanya sambil membaca buku teks Bahasa Inggris tersebut. 'Tapi ada yang aneh dengan pemuda ini, auranya terlalu gelap dan berat,' pikir Sakura sambil melirik pemuda yang disampingnya tersebut.

~Zombie~

"Ya... aku sudah berjumpa dengannya, hm...," seorang laki-laki berambut pirang berdiri diatas atap gedung sekolah sambil menelepon seseorang yang berada diseberang telepon tersebut. "Yah, anak laki-laki yang menarik," ucapnya sambil memegang pagar kawat yang ada dihadapannya sambil memandang seorang laki-laki yang sedang duduk bersama beberapa teman laki-laki dan perempuan satu kelasnya di taman sekolah. "Hanami...," ucapnya lirih sambil melihat Sasuke yang sedang disuapi oleh Sakura. "Ah... tidak... sekolah ini begitu indah, kau pasti tahu, Konoha Gakuen bukan... sakura sedang bermekaran disini... yah ada beberapa pohon sakura disini dan itu sungguh indah...," ucapnya sambil menyeringai. "Dan lebih indah lagi kalau dilumuri dengan warna merah darah," Tubuhnya menggigil dan meremas pagar pembatas tersebut. "Ng... tidak mungkin, aku tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu, hanya mengawasi anak itu bukan," pemuda tersebut tersenyum kemudian ia menyandarkan badannya ke pagar pembatas tersebut. "Yah... dia ingin aku langsung membunuh manusia busuk itu bukan, terkadang aku heran kenapa dia tidak melakukannya sendiri sih, ini merepotkan, kau pasti tahu itu," keluh pemuda pirang tersebut sambil menghela nafasnya. "Iya... iya... hn...," pemuda pirang tersebut langsung mematikan handphonenya dan memasukkannya kedalam kantong celananya. "Hari yang cerah," ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Sementara itu dibawah pohon sakura, dimana Sasuke dan teman-temannya sedang berkumpul. Pemuda tersebut memakan bekal yang dibuat Sakura untuknya dengan malas-malasan. Sementara itu gadis berambut merah muda tersebut mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat raut wajah Sasuke yang tampak tidak seperti biasanya lebih kelihatan ketakutan dan cemas apalagi dengan cara makannya yang begitu lambat dan malas-malasan. Meskipun ia tahu Sasuke mulai berubah setelah kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu tapi ia pikir Sasuke sudah mulai melupakan kejadian itu tapi nyatanya tidak. Pemuda itu terobsesi untuk menjadi kuat dengan cara apapun. Dan tentunya Sakura yang hadir sebagai teman masa kecil Sasuke tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain menyokong Sasuke dari belakang bersama keluarganya.

"Sasuke," panggil Sakura sambil mendekati Sasuke dan duduk disamping pemuda tersebut. Sasuke menegakkan kepalanya dan melihat Sakura yang duduk sambil tersenyum disamping pemuda tersebut. "Cepat habiskan makananmu, kita sebentar lagi mau masuk!" ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum tipis. Sasuke terdiam kemudian ia menganggukkan kepalanya dan langsung memakan bekalnya tersebut. "Ne, Sasuke," ucap Sakura sambil memegang tangan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba berhenti menyuapi bekalnya tersebut. Ia melihat Sakura yang memandang kearahnya dengan tatapan penuh emosi. "Jangan pernah sekalipun kau mendekati laki-laki yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto," Sasuke terkejut mendengar ucapan Sakura tersebut.

"Kenapa?"

"Dia terlalu menakutkan," jawab Sakura sambil memeluk tubuhnya. Sasuke membelalakkan matanya saat Sakura mengatakan hal tersebut. "Aku melihat sesosok iblis yang sedang bersembunyi dibalik sosok malaikat dari dirinya," Sakura mengerutkan dahinya.

"Lucifer?" ucap seseorang dibalik pohon sakura dimana Sasuke sedang bersandar. Sakura melihat kearah suara tersebut begitupun dengan Sasuke dan teman-temannya. Ada Naruto yang sedang tersenyum lebar sambil memegang batang pohon sakura dan meletakkan tangan kirinya dipinggangnya. "Siapa itu, Sakura-chan?" tanyanya sambil memandang lurus kearah Sakura yang tiba-tiba terkejut mendengar suara dingin nan menusuk tersebut, walaupun semburat senyuman terlihat tulus tapi tetap saja aura menekan dari Naruto terasa oleh mereka yang ada ditempat itu.

"Ti... tidak ada," jawab Sakura sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Naruto tersenyum kemudian ia melihat kearah Sasuke yang hanya diam sambil melihat kearahnya.

'Mata itu...,' pikir Naruto. Sasuke kemudian kembali memakan bekalnya dan mengabaikan pemuda berambut pirang yang terkejut saat menerima perlakuan yang tidak sopan dari pemuda berambut hitam dengan model runcing kebelakang tersebut. "Kau benar-benar brengsek, Sasuke," umpat Naruto dengan gurat kekesalan diwajahnya. Sasuke menegakkan kepalanya dan melihat kearah Naruto. Ia meremas tangannya kemudian meletakkan bekal yang sedang ia pegang ke depannya, Sasuke langsung bangkit dan berdiri dihadapan Naruto dengan tatapan menantang.

"Sudah habis kesabaranku Uzumaki, maumu apa?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan aura yang tak kalah menusuknya dari aura milik Naruto sendiri. Naruto terdiam kemudian ia menyeringai saat Sasuke mulai menantang dirinya.

"Kau yakin ingin tahu apa mauku?" tanya Naruto sambil menghela nafasnya dan melipat kedua tangannya. Sasuke meremas tangannya dengan erat. "Huh, setelah kau mengetahui keinginanku, memangnya kau mau apa? Mengabulkan keinginanku? Hah? Yang benar saja... hei...," Naruto meremas dagu Sasuke dan menegakkan kepala pemuda yang sedikit tertunduk tersebut. "... siapapun tidak bisa mengabulkan apapun yang kuinginkan, tidak kau, tidak mereka dan tidak juga mereka-mereka yang telah ditumpahkan darahnya oleh orang bejat seperti Jack The Ripper," ucap Naruto penuh penekanan dan seringaian. Sasuke terkejut melihat mata Naruto yang memandang kearahnya dengan tatapan menusuk. "Tapi...," Naruto tersenyum lebar. "... aku menghargai pertanyaanmu Sasuke, mari berteman!" ucap Naruto sambil mengangkat tangannya dan mengarahkan tangannya tersebut kearah Sasuke.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengerutkan dahinya dan melihat tangan Naruto yang terarah kepadanya.

"Ayolah, aku ingin berteman denganmu Sasuke, apakah salah?" tanya Naruto. Sasuke hanya memasang wajah bingung dan aneh.

"Terserah padamu, tapi jangan ganggu aku dengan aura menusukmu itu lagi, mengesalkan kau tahu itu," Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya dan kembali duduk ditempatnya seraya melanjutkan makan siang yang tertunda tadi. Tidak menerima uluran tangan Naruto? Heh? Kau benar-benar laki-laki yang tidak sopan Sasuke. Naruto hanya tersenyum, dia memang harus sabar menghadapi laki-laki yang ada dihadapannya ini salah melangkah semuanya akan kacau dan tentunya laki-laki bersurai pirang ini tidak ingin mengacaukan semuanya.

"Hm, terima kasih Sasuke, kau bisa memanggilku Naruto," ucap Naruto sambil duduk disamping Sasuke. Ia berdendang sambil melihat teman-teman satu kelasnya yang sepertinya agak menjauhinya. Takut? Entahlah tapi yang pastinya Naruto memang mengharapkan mereka tidak terlalu dekat dengannya kecuali Sasuke tentunya.

'Yah, matanya... matanya mengingatkanku pada diriku yang dulu,' pikir Naruto sambil melirik kearah Sasuke yang sedang melihat Sakura yang membersihkan remah-remah makanan yang ada di ujung bibir Sasuke dengan sapu tangannya. 'Tapi... mata itu dan tangan itu masih belum ternodai oleh darah, setidaknya kau masih bisa diselamatkan, Sasuke,' Naruto tersenyum. 'Begitu polos, hah... Itachi jalanmu benar-benar berat,' Naruto menghela nafasnya dan melihat kearah langis yang cerah tersebut. Pandangan mata Naruto menerawang entah kemana-mana dan Sasuke melihat kearah pemuda yang sedang menutup mata sambil tersenyum tersebut. Ia sedang merasakan angin musim semi yang hangat tersebut, begitu tenang dan damai. Itulah yang dirasakan Sasuke saat melihat wajah pemuda yang berada disampingnya tersebut.

'Kenapa dengan laki-laki ini?' pikir Sasuke sambil memalingkan wajahnya dan semburat rona merah di kedua pipinya. Sakura melihat kearah wajah Sasuke tersebut kemudian ia melihat kearah Naruto yang sedang berdendang sambil mendengarkan musik dari earphonenya. Tatapan mata Sakura penuh selidik dan rasa tidak suka. Dia selalu memancing amarah Sasuke dan ia sungguh tidak menyukai itu. Naruto yang merasa diperhatikan melihat kearah Sakura dan ia tersenyum sambil menurunkan kepalanya ke kiri.

~Zombie~

Naruto melihat Sasuke yang sedang berdiri didepan lokernya sepulang sekolah dengan menyandang tasnya, pemuda tersebut menganti sepatunya. Naruto tersenyum kemudian ia menggerakkan kakinya hendak mendekati pemuda tersebut tapi ia dihentikan dengan kedatangan Sakura dan teman-temannya. Mereka mengajak Sasuke pergi ke karaoke tapi pemuda itu sepertinya menolak. Naruto dapat melihat wajah kecewa Sakura dan teman-temannya tersebut dan pada akhirnya mereka pergi meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian di ruang loker.

"Kau sungguh kejam Sasuke," ucap Naruto sambil mendekati Sasuke dan berhenti didepan loker Sasuke. Pemuda bersurai hitam tersebut dan melihat kearah Naruto yang sedang mengganti sepatunya. "Kau tahu Sakura sepertinya mencemaskanmu, apa kau tidak merasakannya?" tanya Naruto sambil membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat Sasuke yang hanya memandang kosong kearah gerbang sekolah dimana ada Sakura dan teman-temannya sedang bercengkrama. Sasuke dapat melihat wajah kusut Sakura dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. "Setidaknya berbaurlah dengan mereka, kau terlalu terjerat pada masa lalu Sasuke, kapan mau majunya?" tanya Naruto blak-blakkan. Sasuke hanya diam kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan gedung sekolah yang mulai sepi. Naruto mengerutkan dahinya kemudian ia menghela nafasnya. "Hei," Naruto berlari mendekati Sasuke dan mencoba untuk berjalan sejajar dengan pemuda tersebut. "Aku punya tempat rahasia, kau mau lihat?" tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum tipis pada Sasuke. Pemuda bersurai hitam tersebut melihat kearah Naruto kemudian ia memalingkan wajahnya.

"Tidak, aku mau pulang saja, aku ada kerjaan," jawab Sasuke lirih. Naruto terdiam kemudian ia mengerutkan dahinya. "Seperti yang kau bilang di kelas tadi kejayaan dari keluarga Uchiha sudah hancur sejak kejadian itu, Naruto, jadi aku harus menghidupi diriku dengan kerja sambilan ini," tatapan matanya kosong dan Naruto bisa merasakan kalau pemuda ini masih meringkuk diantara kegelapan hatinya.

"Kau masih memikirkan kejadian 5 tahun yang lalu itu Sasuke?" tanya Naruto sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan tetap melangkahkan kakinya disamping Sasuke.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke sekenanya. Tidak ada kepastian dari jawabannya tersebut, apakah ia menjawab iya atau tidak. "Aku mau kearah sini, permisi!" Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya menuju kearah pusat kota. Naruto menegakkan kepalanya, melihat punggung yang menanggung beban itu berjalan menjauhinya.

'Astaga, jangan sampai dia jadi sepertiku,' pikir Naruto. "Cih," ia meremas tangannya dan melangkahkan kakinya. "Tunggu Sasuke!" Naruto menahan langkah Sasuke dengan memegang tangan pemuda tersebut. Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat Naruto tetap dengan iris gelap yang penuh dengan kehampaan tersebut. "Hei, satu hari saja membolos tidak apa-apakan?" tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar. Sasuke hanya terkejut mendengar pernyataan Naruto tersebut.

"Aku tidak bisa!" ucap Sasuke sambil menarik tangannya dengan kasar dari genggaman tangan Naruto. "Pergilah dan jangan ganggu aku!" Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menjauhi Naruto yang terkejut mendengar pernyataan Sasuke tersebut.

"Hah...," Naruto menutup matanya sedetik kemudian ia langsung melihat kearah Sasuke dan berlari mendekati pemuda tersebut dan menyeruduk tubuh yang ada dihadapannya hingga jatuh.

"LAKI-LAKI BODOH," bentak Sasuke saat ia tahu siapa yang menyeruduknya dari belakang.

"DIAM KAU TEME, DASAR ANAK YANG TIDAK TAHU DIUNTUNG, KAU MASIH DIKELILINGI OLEH TEMAN-TEMANMU SETELAH KEJADIAN ITU, TAPI KENAPA KAU MENYIA-NYIAKAN KEBAIKAN MEREKA UNTUK BERMAIN BERSAMAMU? KENAPA?" bentak Naruto sambil meremas krah baju Sasuke yang sekarang terbaring dibawahnya.

"SIALAN, AKU TIDAK BUTUH MEREKA," bentak Sasuke sambil melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah Naruto hingga pemuda tersebut terjungkal hingga remasan tangannya terhadap krah baju Sasuke terlepas. Sasuke bangkit dari pembaringannya dan melihat kearah Naruto yang sedang terduduk sambil melihat kearah Sasuke dengan tatapan menusuk. "Aku memang tidak ingin tahu apapun keinginanmu itu dan sebenarnya akupun tidak peduli, tapi...," Sasuke berdiri dihadapan Naruto sambil memandang pemuda tersebut dengan tatapan penuh dengan gejolak amarah. "... kalau keinginanmu itu adalah untuk menganggu hidupku... aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk menghancurkanmu terlebih dahulu," ancam Sasuke dengan suara yang penuh dengan penekanan dan suara gigi yang bergemeletak karena menahan emosinya untuk tidak mengarahkan kedua tangan dan kakinya untuk menghajar laki-laki lancang yang sedang terduduk dihadapannya itu.

"Sudah selesai bercelotehnya?" tanya Naruto sambil menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Apa?" Sasuke tidak percaya apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto kepadanya. Jadi Naruto hanya menganggap dirinya hanya berceloteh.

"Kau bilang kau tidak butuh mereka?" tanya Naruto sambil memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan menusuk. "Oke... kau adalah siswa terpintar di kelas itulah yang kudengar dari para guru dan kau pasti tahu kan... sesuatu yang tidak dibutuhkan akan terasa sangat berharga setelah mereka menghilang, dan hei Sasuke...," Naruto berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan merangkul bahu pemuda tersebut sambil mendekati wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke. "... apa kau ingin aku melakukan hal yang sama dengan lelaki yang menjadi obsesimu itu?" tanya Naruto sambil menyeringai. Sasuke tersentak kemudian ia dengan cepat mendorong tubuh Naruto dan pergi menjauhi Naruto yang terkejut dengan perlakuan Sasuke kepadanya. Naruto tersenyum kemudian ia menyeringai sambil menjilat darahnya yang mengalir secara tiba-tiba dari sudut bibirnya. "Aku yakin kau mengerti maksudku!" ucapnya dengan aura sadistis disekitar tubuhnya.

"Hah... hah...," Sasuke berhenti disudut pertokoan dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. 'Gila... laki-laki itu, ia begitu mengerikan...,' pikirnya. 'Astaga... sensasi ini sudah lama tidak kurasakan sejak kejadian itu, dia... auranya... tatapan matanya... persis seperti... laki-laki itu," Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya. 'Tatapan seorang pembunuh,' ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat kerjanya. 'Tapi...,' pemuda itu mengingat kembali sensasi tenang dan damai yang ia rasakan saat melihat Naruto waktu jam istirahat dimana mereka sedang melakukan Hanami dibelakang gedung sekolah. '... ada sesuatu yang membuatku nyaman berada disisinya,' Sasuke memegang dadanya. "PESSSSS," tiba-tiba wajah Sasuke memerah. 'Apa yang kupikirkan? Lupakan... laki-laki sudah membuatku seperti ini, lelaki bodoh, sialan,' umpat Sasuke sambil melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat menuju tempat kerjanya.

"Hi... hi... hi, lucunya," kekeh seorang laki-laki sambil melihat Sasuke dari sebuah mobil putih.

"Kau keterlaluan tahu," keluh seorang pria berjas hitam yang duduk disamping laki-laki yang tertawa kekeh melihat Sasuke berjalan dengan wajah kesalnya.

"Biarin... misiku mengawasinya bukan, setidaknya memberikan ancaman seperti itu dapat membuka matanya kalau setiap apa yang didapatinya harus disyukuri bukan!" keluh laki-laki tersebut sambil tersenyum tipis kepada Sasuke yang memasuki sebuah toko roti. "Ah aku lapar," ia keluar dari mobil dan berjalan menuju toko roti tempat Sasuke bekerja. Pria yang duduk dibelakang pintu sopir hanya menghela nafas.

"Astaga aku tidak menyangka, sifat jahilmu kambuh disaat kau sedang melakukan misi, kakak," tawanya sambil mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Tapi yah... setidaknya kau bisa menikmati waktumu yang hilang dulu, berjuanglah," ucapnya sambil tersenyum lebar melihat seorang siswa berambut pirang memasuki sebuah toko roti. "Eh... tapi tunggu dulu nama tokonya...," pria itu terkejut melihat plang nama yang ada diatas pintu toko tersebut.

"Selamat datang," sapa pemilik toko tersebut. Wajah pucat dengan rambut panjangnya tersenyum lebar kepada Naruto yang terkejut setengah mati melihat pemilik toko yang berdiri dengan senyuman mengambang itu. Dari tag nama yang terselip di apron putih yang melekat di tubuh laki-laki tersebut Naruto dapat mengetahui kalau pemilik toko tersebut bernama Orochimaru. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu Tuan?" tanyanya.

"Saya mau membeli roti tentunya, apakah saya bisa memilih sendiri?" tanya Naruto sambil berjalan mendekati rak baki dan jepitan kue.

"Oh silahkan!" ucap Orochimaru.

"Ugh," Naruto menggelidik melihat laki-laki pucat tersebut. 'Dia lebih mengerikan dari pada timbunan mayat di kuburan,' pikir Naruto sambil mengambil baki dan jepitan kue. 'Eh?!' Naruto melihat ada sebuah roti dengan bentuk ular sedang memakan tikus. 'Ini apaan?' pikirnya dengan kening berkerut.

"Jelas-jelas itu ular yang sedang memakan tikus, kau mau membeli roti itu?" tanya seorang laki-laki bersurai hitam disamping Naruto. Ia memakai apron dengan tag nama bertuliskan .

"Oh Sasuke? Kau bekerja disini?" tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar. Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Kau membuntutiku?"

"Tidak aku sedang lapar dan kebetulan lewat toko ini, setidaknya aku bisa mengganjal perutku yang lapar ini dengan roti toko ini," jawab Naruto sambil tertawa lepas. Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya.

"Oke... terserahlah dan aku tidak peduli... tapi kau tidak apa-apa dengan makanan yang terpampang dihadapanmu ini?" tanya Sasuke sambil melipat kedua tangannya. Naruto melihat kesekelilingnya dan tubuhnya langsung mengejang melihat penampakan mengerikan disekelilingnya. "Toko roti ini menyediakan barang-barang berbau _occult _mulai dari lilin hias, minuman dan bahkan rotinya, jadi aku tanya kau tidak apa-a...," putus Sasuke saat ia melihat Naruto berdiri dengan tubuh tegang dihadapannya. "Hah... sudah kuduga," Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya dan mengambil sebuah roti yang terlihat lebih normal dan mengantarkannya ke kasir. "Ini untukmu!" Sasuke memberikan roti yang sudah terbungkus dengan rapi tersebut kepada Naruto. Tidak ada reaksi dari Naruto, Sasuke mulai merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dari Naruto. "Hei?" Ia memegang bahu pemuda pirang tersebut dan sedetik kemudian...

"BRUUUUUK," tubuh tersebut jatuh ke lantai.

"ASTAGA... KAU PINGSAN," teriak Sasuke tidak percaya melihat Naruto pingsan dengan tubuh yang membeku. Dengan pingsannya Naruto toko roti tersebut sukses membuat seisi toko tersebut menjadi heboh.

"Ng," Naruto terjaga dari pingsannya.

"Ucapan penuh dengan nada kesadisan tidak sesuai dengan apa yang telah terjadi padamu hari ini Dobe?" tanya seorang laki-laki yang duduk disamping ranjang tempat Naruto berbaring. Iris Naruto menangkap sesosok manusia yang diyakininya sebagai laki-laki yang telah memukulnya telak diwajahnya. Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan tatapan mendelik sambil membaca sebuah novel misteri. Pemuda itu langsung membelalakkan matanya dan menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Hah, apa yang terjadi padaku?" tanya Naruto sambil melihat kearah Sasuke.

"Kau pingsan setelah melihat toko tempat aku bekerja Naruo," jawab Sasuke.

"Pi... pi... pingsan?" Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya sambil membalikkan buku yang dibacanya. "Tapi... hei," ucap Naruto sambil melihat kearah Sasuke. "Kenapa kau bekerja ditempat aneh dengan iuuuuuh," ucap Naruto dengan memasang wajah jijik mengingat roti-roti dengan bentuk yang tidak pantas untuk dimakan dan beberapa peralatan menakutkan yang dijual di toko kue tersebut. Sasuke memutar bola matanya dan menutup bukunya tersebut.

"Kau memang bodoh, Naruto," umpat Sasuke sambil melihat Naruto dengan ekspresi dinginnya. " Asalkan kau tahu ya Naruto, itu cara pemasaran di toko ini, kau tahu semakin unik bentuk barang yang dijual semakin banyak peminatnya dan itu prinsip wirausaha, mengerti kau, Dobe-chan?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada mengejek.

"Umph," Naruto mengembungkan pipinya sambil melipatkan kedua tangannya. "Unik? Yang benar saja, itu menyeramkan tahu," bantah Naruto. Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Dan...," Naruto turun dari ranjang dan berdiri didepan Sasuke. "Jangan panggil aku Dobe-chan, Sasu-teme," Naruto menjitak kepala Sasuke dan sukses membuat pemuda tersebut meringgis kesakitan.

"Kau...," Ia melihat kearah Naruto yang memandang kearahnya dengan wajah kesal. "UGH," Sasuke membalas memukul wajah Naruto dan begitupun sebaliknya. Umpatan-umpatan keluar dari mulut mereka masing-masing dan sukses membuat kamar tersebut berantakan dengan aksi mereka yang saling pukul memukul.

Satu jam penuh dengan umpatan dan aksi pukul memukul akhirnya kedua pemuda tersebut ambruk dengan posisi tengkurap. Mereka tergeletak tak bertenaga diatas lantai dengan wajah babak belur ditambah dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal. Iris biru melihat kearah iris hitam yang juga melihat kearahnya. Dengan posisi tengkurap kedua pemuda tersebut tersenyum tipis.

"Kau kuat," puji Naruto dengan senyum seringainya. Sasuke menutup matanya kemudian ia bangkit dengan sedikit meringgis karena ngilu di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Obati lukamu, aku mau mandi dulu," ucap Sasuke sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju lemari pakaiannya. Naruto bangkit dari pembaringannya.

"Aku ada dikamarmu ya?" tanya Naruto sambil melihat kesekeliling ruangan tersebut.

"Ya... aku tidak tahu alamat rumahmu dan kau pingsan begitu lama, terpaksa aku meminta Orochimaru membawamu ke rumahku," jawab Sasuke sambil melemparkan pakaiannya keatas ranjang. "Menginaplah! Ini sudah larut, kau bisa memakai pakaianku... kalau mau mandi tunggu giliran!" Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Naruto terdiam kemudian ia menghela nafasnya dan melihat keluar jendela.

"Malam hari?" ucap Naruto lirih. Tiba-tiba Naruto terkejut saat ia mendengar suara ringtone handphone yang berada didalam tas sandang miliknya. Naruto mendekati tas yang terletak diatas meja belajar tersebut dan mengambil sebuah handphone dengan layar sentuh dan berwarna jingga di casingnya. "Ya... baiklah..., kau tahu posisikukan?" tanya Naruto. "Oke... aku akan bersiap, tunggu aku ditikungan dekat toserba!" Naruto memutuskan sambungannya kemudian bersiap untuk keluar dari kediaman Uchiha tersebut.

Sepi. Naruto merasakan suasana rumah yang cukup untuk sebuah keluarga kecil seperti ayah, ibu dan seorang kakak laki-laki di kediaman ini. Tiba-tiba kakinya berhenti melangkah. Rasa sepi itu kembali terasa ditubuhnya. Tiba-tiba tanpa disadari oleh Naruto air matanya mengalir. "Hu...," Ia menggigit bibirnya dan mulai menangis sesegukkan. "Bodoh," ucapnya sambil tertawa sesegukkan. "Kenapa aku jadi sentimentil dengan suasana ini sih?" Naruto menghapus air matanya.

"Lho," Sasuke terkejut melihat Naruto yang tampak sudah bersiap untuk pergi. Naruto terkejut melihat Sasuke yang sudah memakai piyama dengan motif burung gagak. Diatas kepalanya ada sebuah handuk yang digunakan oleh pemuda itu untuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang basa. "Kau mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengerutkan dahinya, ia melihat wajah Naruto yang tampak basah. "Kau menangis?" Naruto terkejut kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingat masa laluku, maaf," jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum tipis. "Aku mau langsung pulang aja Sasuke," Naruto memegang tali tas yang diletakkan dengan posisi selempang ditubuhnya.

"Kenapa? Orang tuamu menelepon?" tanya Sasuke lirih. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ada yang harus kuselesaikan di rumah dan itu...," putus Naruto saat ia melihat Sasuke menghela nafasnya.

"Baiklah... aku akan mengantarmu, kebetulan aku punya sepeda motor," ia tersenyum pada Naruto. Pemuda pirang tersebut terkejut melihat senyuman Sasuke tersebut.

"Tidak usah Sasuke... aku bisa pulang sendiri, kau kan tahu betapa kuatnya aku," tolak Naruto sambil melewati pemuda tersebut dan berjalan menuju kearah pintu keluar. "Terima kasih, maaf sudah merepotkanmu!" Naruto membungkukkan tubuhnya pada Sasuke yang berdiri dihadapan Naruto. Tak ada jawaban dari Sasuke, ia hanya bisa membiarkan Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju arah pintu dan membukanya. "Ano...," Naruto berhenti saat ia membuka pintu keluar tersebut. "Lain kali aku akan menginap disini, jadi siapin camilan ya Teme," Naruto tersenyum lebar kearah Sasuke dan pemuda itu terkejut saat Naruto menawarkankan diri untuk menginap di rumahnya.

"Asalkan jangan tiba-tiba saja kau datang ke rumahku, Dobe," jawab Sasuke sambil melipat tangannya. Naruto tertawa kecil kemudian melambaikan tangannya pada Sasuke dan langsung berlari meninggalkan rumah kecil tersebut. Sasuke memandang Naruto dari jauh hingga bayangan pemuda itu tidak bisa lagi ia pandang dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. "Eh... dia belum mengobati lukanya?" ucap Sasuke dengan wajah terkejut. "Hah, biarlah orang bodoh memang kuat juga," tawa Sasuke sambil mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan kembali masuk kedalam rumah seraya menguncinya.

Naruto melihat sebuah mobil didepan sebuah toserba 24 jam terparkir manis disana. Ia mendekati mobil tersebut dan langsung masuk ke dalam jok belakang. Mobil itu langsung melaju dan membiarkan Naruto yang sedang bersiap-siap dibelakang. Beberapa menit perjalanan akhirnya mobil itu berhenti.

"Kita sudah sampai, _good luck_ hari ini, Kyuubi," ucap seorang pria di bangku sopir sambil tersenyum kearah pria bertopeng yang sedang memegang katana dengan kedua tangannya.

"Hm, aku pergi dulu," pria bertopeng tersebut membuka pintu dan langsung berlari menuju sebuah gedung mewah yang dibangun dengan angkuh dihadapannya.

"Tugasmu memang hanya mengawasinya, tapi menjadi temannya juga merupakan rencana Tuan Itachi, aku hanya ingin kau merasa bebas kakak...," ucap pria dengan iris biru yang sedang melihat kearah gedung pencakar langit tersebut.

TBC...

Gak neko-neko... mohon masukan dan kritikannya...


End file.
